


My Reckless Boys

by flopity_flips



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopity_flips/pseuds/flopity_flips
Summary: A tumblr request: Idk if requests are still open but if they are could I get a thing where its the ot4 + reader and reader is like the healer/medic of the group and lectures all 4 of the chocobros about getting hurt because boy oh boy do I want to yell at them all the time in my game for being so reCKLESS. LIKE C HRIST THEY MAKE ME SO DISTRAUGHT. STOP GETTING POISONED ALL THE TIME OR PETRIFIED FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THST IS HOLY. If they're closed please ignore this!! I just really really love your writing 💛💛💛





	My Reckless Boys

You sighed and looked at the mess the four boys left before you. It wasn’t a mess in the traditional sense, rather, they were the mess and you had to clean them up.

After a difficult battle against a Malboro, the boys had all gotten sprayed with the deadly poison. Lucky for you, you didn’t have to walk far to get to the closest camp, their injuries were near minimal, minor fractures, a few cuts, and a couple of ailments, but it was still a lot to deal with.

Noctis was still poisoned, Prompto was confused, Gladiolus had some deep cuts that the poison seeped into, and Ignis had a twisted wrist and was really sluggish. You sighed, remembering how difficult it was to try and herd them to the camp as you walked into the tent with some curatives.

“Noctis? Are you up?” You questioned, removing the cold towel from his forehead that was keeping him from getting worse.

He muttered an incomprehensible phrase, trying to sit up, before hacking and coughing up a storm. You looked at him worriedly and quickly rest his head in your lap, shushing him.

“Noct, sweetie, relax, if you move too much that poison will hurt you worse. Here, take this,” You ordered gently, putting the Antidote against his lips and watching him sip it gently.

You smiled softly at your sleepy prince and kissed his forehead, replacing the cold rag on his forehead and kissing the tip of his nose.

He scrunched up his nose before coughing again, gently laying his head down.

You smiled at his sleeping face and turned around to be met with large, blue puppy dog eyes.

“Babe! Pay attention to me! My head hurts!” He whined, laying on Gladio’s chest, believing it to be you in his confused state.

You chuckled before you saw Gladio begin to inhale sharply as Prompto rubbed his head against the strong man’s already infected room.

“Prompto! Nonono! You’ll hurt Gladdy!” You chided, moving his head from Gladio’s chest to yours, continuing to nuzzled in your cleavage.

You rolled your eyes and lifted his head, pulling out a remedy and trying to get him to sip it.

“No!” He whined, turning his head away from the drink.

“Prompto, please? Your headache won’t feel better if you don’t,” You tried to coax him into drinking the thick drink.

“No,” He whined once more, this time softer.

You sighed.

“I’ll kiss you if you do, honey,” You tried to get him to drink it.

“Hm… no thank you,” He whispered, happily snuggling into your chest.

You thought for a moment before, smiling to yourself, looking down at him.

“How about I just kiss you to feel better?” You asked.

He gave you a dazed smile and puckered his lips comically to get you to kiss him. You quickly downed the Remedy and kept it in your mouth, smashing your lips against his and forcing the curative into his mouth.

He whined against your mouth and you kept his head trapped against yours until he swallowed the curative.

You pulled away with a pop and he immediately began whining and babbling incoherently about how mean you were for that. You rolled your eyes and set him down.

“Get some rest, chocobean. You’ll feel better if you do,” you whispered a silent order, which he followed.

Next was the big guy. That nasty cut of his could wait no longer. You sighed and grabbed some bandaging, some peroxide, and an antidote.

“This is gonna sting, Gladdy. But you’re a big boy, you can handle a bit of pain, yeah?” You asked, smiling at him.

He gave you a signature flirty smile and put his hand up to your cheek.

“For you baby, I would go through a world of hurt,” He said, inhaling sharply as his open cut began to sting.

You rolled your eyes and smacked his hand away lightly.

“You ready? On three. One-” You began counting, but were cut off by Gladio pinching your thigh.

“Whoops, my hand slipped,” He grinned wolfishly.

You huffed and just pressed the rag stained with the antidote on his poison filled scar suddenly in retaliation, which caused him to growl.

“Son of a bitch!” He exclaims.

“Sorry sweetie,” you said sweetly, lacing your voice with spite, “my hand slipped.”

He looked at you with a playful glare.

“Gods, I love it when you get all feisty,” he chucked.

You rolled your eyes once more, beginning to gently dab the antidote in and around the large cut. Next was the peroxide, which you dabbed even more gently so it wouldn’t hurt as bad. You sighed when the worst of it was cleaned up and helped him sit up, pulling out the bandages and beginning to wrap them around his body.

“You know,” you spoke up, loud enough so they could hear you, “You boys are so reckless. Why can’t you be more careful? I might not always be around to care for you guys,” you noted.

Just as you were wrapping your arms around Gladio’s body to catch the bandage, his strong arms wrapped around you, holding you tightly.

“You’ll be here. As long as we’re around to keep you safe,” he said, a note of confidence in his voice.

You sighed and pulled from his hug, feeling warm in the face from the sudden embrace. You caught the bandage in your hand and wrapped it around once more, securing it and laying his body back down.

“Don’t move it too much, Gladdy,” you ordered.

He simply gave you a thumbs up.

You scanned the tent for your other, bespectacled, boyfriend but were unable to find him. Worried, you stepped out of the tent for a moment to find him, not before hearing a soft murmur from Noctis.

“Yeah Gladdy, don’t move it too much,” he silently teased.

You chuckled at your sleepy boyfriend’s antics and moved to pull Ignis from the portable stove.

“Iggy, sweetie, I’m more than capable of making a nice meal for us. You need to rest your hand.

“Dearest, I’m fi-!” he quickly let out a cry of pain and cradled his fractured wrist.

You looked over his shoulder and saw that he also burned his bad hand due to his poor reflexes at the moment.

“Oh, Iggy. Stop. I’ll finish it for you. You’re in no condition to cook,” You said, sitting him down in one of the chairs.

He let out a deep sigh and showed you his wrist, knowing you would be the one tending to it.

You held his wrist gingerly and undid the temporary splint you did earlier before arriving at the camp, digging into your first aid kit for some proper materials for a splint.

“I already popped it into place, so it won’t hurt too much this time. You should stretch it when the bones set further,” You explained, wrapping the gauze around the splint.

He let out a hum in response and sighed when you finished wrapping it up.

“Get some rest. You’ll feel better when you get up,” You told him, leading him to the tent.

You sighed, following Ignis into the tent and sitting among your boys, resting Prompto’s and Gladio’s heads on your lap, stroking Prompto’s hair and twirling Gladio’s between your fingers.

These boys were all a mess, but you would never stop loving them, and they you.


End file.
